uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Ac 18/kjv
: }|1| 18:1 After these things Paul departed from Athens, and came to Corinth; }} : }|2| 18:2 And found a certain Jew named Aquila, born in Pontus, lately come from Italy, with his wife Priscilla; (because that Claudius had commanded all Jews to depart from Rome:) and came unto them. }} : }|3| 18:3 And because he was of the same craft, he abode with them, and wrought: for by their occupation they were tentmakers. }} : }|4| 18:4 And he reasoned in the synagogue every sabbath, and persuaded the Jews and the Greeks. }} : }|5| 18:5 And when Silas and Timotheus were come from Macedonia, Paul was pressed in the spirit, and testified to the Jews that Jesus was Christ. }} : }|6| 18:6 And when they opposed themselves, and blasphemed, he shook his raiment, and said unto them, Your blood be upon your own heads; I am clean: from henceforth I will go unto the Gentiles. }} : }|7| 18:7 And he departed thence, and entered into a certain man's house, named Justus, one that worshipped God, whose house joined hard to the synagogue. }} : }|8| 18:8 And Crispus, the chief ruler of the synagogue, believed on the Lord with all his house; and many of the Corinthians hearing believed, and were baptized. }} : }|9| 18:9 Then spake the Lord to Paul in the night by a vision, Be not afraid, but speak, and hold not thy peace: }} : }|10| 18:10 For I am with thee, and no man shall set on thee to hurt thee: for I have much people in this city. }} : }|11| 18:11 And he continued there a year and six months, teaching the word of God among them. }} : }|12| 18:12 And when Gallio was the deputy of Achaia, the Jews made insurrection with one accord against Paul, and brought him to the judgment seat, }} : }|13| 18:13 Saying, This fellow persuadeth men to worship God contrary to the law. }} : }|14| 18:14 And when Paul was now about to open his mouth, Gallio said unto the Jews, If it were a matter of wrong or wicked lewdness, O ye Jews, reason would that I should bear with you: }} : }|15| 18:15 But if it be a question of words and names, and of your law, look ye to it; for I will be no judge of such matters. }} : }|16| 18:16 And he drave them from the judgment seat. }} : }|17| 18:17 Then all the Greeks took Sosthenes, the chief ruler of the synagogue, and beat him before the judgment seat. And Gallio cared for none of those things. }} : }|18| 18:18 And Paul after this tarried there yet a good while, and then took his leave of the brethren, and sailed thence into Syria, and with him Priscilla and Aquila; having shorn his head in Cenchrea: for he had a vow. }} : }|19| 18:19 And he came to Ephesus, and left them there: but he himself entered into the synagogue, and reasoned with the Jews. }} : }|20| 18:20 When they desired him to tarry longer time with them, he consented not; }} : }|21| 18:21 But bade them farewell, saying, I must by all means keep this feast that cometh in Jerusalem: but I will return again unto you, if God will. And he sailed from Ephesus. }} : }|22| 18:22 And when he had landed at Caesarea, and gone up, and saluted the church, he went down to Antioch. }} : }|23| 18:23 And after he had spent some time there, he departed, and went over all the country of Galatia and Phrygia in order, strengthening all the disciples. }} : }|24| 18:24 And a certain Jew named Apollos, born at Alexandria, an eloquent man, and mighty in the scriptures, came to Ephesus. }} : }|25| 18:25 This man was instructed in the way of the Lord; and being fervent in the spirit, he spake and taught diligently the things of the Lord, knowing only the baptism of John. }} : }|26| 18:26 And he began to speak boldly in the synagogue: whom when Aquila and Priscilla had heard, they took him unto them, and expounded unto him the way of God more perfectly. }} : }|27| 18:27 And when he was disposed to pass into Achaia, the brethren wrote, exhorting the disciples to receive him: who, when he was come, helped them much which had believed through grace: }} : }|28| 18:28 For he mightily convinced the Jews, and that publickly, shewing by the scriptures that Jesus was Christ. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *